


on the way there

by polyamory



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Multi, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyamory/pseuds/polyamory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire still isn't sure Combeferre and Enjolras won't wake up one morning and realize the mistake they made by letting him into their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on the way there

"Can you believe this? Eighty-five semicolons! On ten pages! He has a problem! A problem, let me tell you," Combeferre huffs, falling into the chair across from Grantaire.

"What's this paper about?" Grantaire asks, pushing a croissant in Combeferre's direction.

"I – I don't think I know, actually. It was – very winding. There were a lot of run-on sentences," Combeferre says, rubbing at his eyes under his glasses.

While that sounds like Enjolras' writing style, Grantaire's pretty sure it isn't the whole truth.

"When was the last time you slept?"

"Uh," Combeferre stops ripping apart his croissant to stare off into middle distance. "What day is today?"

"It's Tuesday," Grantaire says. "The eighteenth."

"Oh," Combeferre looks taken aback by that information.

"So? When was the last time you got sleep? And I don't mean closing your eyes while reading and losing three minutes. I mean good, proper, refreshing REM sleep with bed and blanket and the whole shebang."

"It, uh. It's been a while," Combeferre admits.

"Yeah, thought so. Come one, get some sleep, man. I'll look over Enjolras' paper. That's what you got me for, right? I'm not just comic relief."

"No, you're not. You're amazing, Grantaire."

"Yeah, okay. You are  _ so _ sleep deprived," Grantaire laughs. "Go home, Ferre."

"I have to send you the essay first, though," Combeferre says, but he's getting up and shoving the last of the croissant into his mouth.

"Don't worry," Grantaire waves his hand. "I'll email Enjolras about it."

"Okay. Okay, good," Combeferre mumbles and  _ pats _ Grantaire on the head as he leaves.

It would be cute if it weren't so disconcerting that Combeferre, the one person who always makes sure everyone else gets enough sleep and eats regularly, is actually the worst out of all of them at keeping a regular sleeping schedule and eating regular meals.

 

"You need to stop sending Combeferre your essays when he's got an exam coming up," Grantaire says later on the phone with Enjolras.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, okay? I forgot," Enjolras sighs.

"Just send it to me, dude. I can proofread it for you, you know that."

"Yeah, of course. Okay, I'm sending it right now."

"Good," Grantaire says. "Oh and you should probably eat something, too. Drink something that isn't coffee, take a nap."

"Yeah, okay I should probably do that. Oh, hi Ferre," Enjolras says, his voice sounding muffled like he's speaking away from the phone. "I gotta go, R. Bye!"

Grantaire just sighs and opens the email with Enjolras' essay attached.

It's a thing they do apparently, Combeferre and him, proofreading Enjolras' essays, nitpicking at them, breaking them up into actual sentences and providing better sources and stronger arguments. It had all started one night when Grantaire had sat down besides Combeferre and started reading over his shoulder, making sarcastic comments. Combeferre took them seriously, though, and the week after that he was forwarding Grantaire one of Enjolras' speeches asking him to read it over. At some point they started texting and commiserating about the monster that was Enjolras at 3 am with unlimited access to semicolons and italics.

And that's how they became friends. Somehow. Grantaire still isn't sure Combeferre and Enjolras won't wake up one morning and realize the mistake they made by letting him into their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr as [twlesbians](http://www.twlesbians.tumblr.com)


End file.
